Forget Valentine's Day
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: The guild was full of heart decorations, couples cuddling, and romance everywhere.. It made Gajeel irritated. Maybe Levy could change that. Gajeel x Levy
1. Forget Valentine's day

**Forget Valentine's Day **

**The guild was full of heart decorations, couples cuddling, and romance everywhere.. It made Gajeel irritated. Maybe Levy could change that with a confession. Gajeel x Levy **

**I don't own FairyTail this is purely fan-made.**

The guild was full of heart decorations, couples cuddling, and romance everywhere. Of course, it was Valentine's day after all but this was just overboard. Everyone in the guild was celebrating. Even Natsu had made a heart shaped fireball for the occasion.

It made Gajeel sick. Hearing _I love you No I love you_, passing out candy, and making cards. All of it just sucked. Gajeel sat in a far corner bench ,away from the love fest that was flowing in the guild, chugging down a cold beer. When he finished the beer he slammed the mug down on the wooden table, irritated.

Out of all days, He hated Valentine's day the worst. It just made him mad. All the warmth got on his nerves. Not that anyone ever showed him that warmth, that everyone talked about. He sighed heavily. This was just making him depressed.

His ears perked up hearing light footsteps come up to him. He sniffed the air it smelled like vanilla and wine. He glanced up and saw Mirajane. She was wearing a red dress with a heart shaped fabric covering her cleavage, probably for Valentine's day. She was holding a fresh beer and smiling innocently. Although, around the guild she was known as the MatchMaker. She would find two single people and pair them together even if it was against their will.

Gajeel wasn't really frightened of her or her Matchmaking "powers" but on Valentine's day the last thing he need was some woman trying to match him with every single FairyTail mage in the guild. He let out another labored sigh.

"Just go away. I'm not interested in being MatchMaked." Gajeel said looking at Mirajane with a blank face. She just smiled playfully and set the beer on the table in front of him then sat next to him.

"Non-sense. Everyone wants someone. Even the "almighty" Gajeel." She said in a teasing but quiet tone.

"Pff." He huffed with an irritated look."I don't need a girl on Valentine's day. I'm fine being alone."

She gave an serious look at Gajeel. "Thats not true..No one wants to be alone."

"I never said I wanted to be alone. I just said I'm fine with it." He said shocked that this girl was making him spill his feelings out. He mentally slapped himself for it. She smiled lightly and sat closer to him.

" See… So do you have a crush?" She asked. He thought for a moment and Levy popped suddenly into his mind. _Why the hell was he thinking of her. He didn't like that shrimp..did he?_ His eyes narrowed and his iron studded eyebrows furrowed.

" I…" He was lost for words. Mirajane smiled and got up from her seat.

" Just think about it, K?" She said giving a quick wink and turned around her white hair floating around her waist as she walked away. He closed his eyes and just decided not to think about it. It would only cause more problems if he investigated it besides he really enjoyed her company even just as a friend.

He smiled. He really couldn't believe that insane bookworm forgave him for what he did to her when he was in the phantom lords guild. He got up and shoved his hands in his pockets remembering the day he joined the FairyTail guild. He started walking towards the guilds doors. He was going to go find some iron to eat or that was his plan.

"Levy will you be my Valentine?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

" No be mine!" Another voice shouted as the doors open to reveal a very attractive Levy. She was wearing a short pink dress with white mini hearts all over the fabric. Her blue hair was tied back in a messy bun and her eyes sparkled more so than Gajeel had ever noticed. An old looking book was caressed in her left arm and her usual red bag hung to her shoulder as Jet and Droy followed behind with roses, candies, spouting out their love to her.

Levy looked up at. Gajeel's eyes meet with hers and she smiled wide walking over to him, Gajeel was blushing ever so lightly. Levy's fanboys let out a cry at being ignored.

"Hows your day been going, Gajeel?" She asked giving a cheerful smile.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms still blushing.

"I got you a Valentine's gift!" She said smiling. Gajeel widened his eyes. It would be the first time that he EVER got a Valentine's day gift.

"Really?" He said, secretly very happy.

"Really really." She said handing him the book in her arm.

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked. He nodded taking the book from her small hand. She then began to dig in her bag. After a short while she pulled out a small decorative baggy, which she had some struggle holding.

"Here you go." She said happily handing it to him and taking her book back.

"What is it?" He said opening the pouch and empty some of the contents into his hand. They were iron shaped hearts. He blushed lightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. She smiled up at him.

"No Problem, Gajeel." She said happily and stepped on her tippy toes kissing his jaw lightly. Though she was going for his cheek. His face turned such a dark shade of red and he dropped the iron hearts. Never had a girl kissed him. Even if it was on his lower jaw. Most girls just thought he was a monster.

Gajeel had a new feeling his heart hurt it pounded and he could barely breath. His once strong legs felt like jello.

"Gajeel!" A voice said interrupting his thoughts. Levy was standing in front of him a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. His heart hurt again. He felt dizzy. He couldn't take it. Before he knew it he started running out of the guild. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to think straight. it just felt so new... so weird. So..good. He stopped running and realized he was in front of his house.

He sighed looking up at his house. It was an normal size building. It had red tiles that slanted down its sides and an a grey painted walls. It wasn't pleasant to the eye but it was his and Lily's home. He slowly walked in starting to feel exhausted. He hadn't eaten any iron all day and between that and his feelings he was tired.

The inside of the house was simple; a rugged up couch, a broken coffee table, and a couple holes in the walls. He headed to the kitchen and opened a cabinet full of Iron bars he kept for when he had the late night munchies. He pulled one out and took a big bite of it. Gajeel then flopped onto the couch . The couch gave a loud creak from his weight and he just closed his eyes eating his iron bar.

Gajeel never had anything fancy in his house or in his life. Everything was plain and simple. No TV, no radio, and no computer. He didn't mind the silence of the house though, it soothed him.

**Please review. Im working on chapter 2 as we speak~**


	2. Aftermath of hating Valentine's day

**Chapter 2:Aftermath of hating Valentines day **

**Enjoy! **

Gajeel had fallen asleep on the couch munching on what was left of his iron bar but was awoken an hour later by banging on the front door.

"Open up!" A familiar voice shouted and Gajeel rubbed his eyes.

" .ya" He grumbled getting off the sofa and walking to the door. He opened it slowly to see his cat, Pantherlily standing his arms crossed looking royally pissed.

"What?" Gajeel asked raising an eyebrow. Pantherlily shaked his head walking inside their shared home.

"Tell me exactly, when did you started locking the door?" Pantherlily asked sarcastically looking up at Gajeel as he shut the door. Then it came back to him running away from the guild, the feelings he had, and locking the door incase Levy decided to follow him. Gajeel just looked down disappointed and feeling like an idiot. Pantherlily let out a sigh and flew on top of Gajeel's muscular shoulders.

"Something bothering you?" PantherLily asked. Gajeel sat back on the coach and explained to his black haired cat all the things that had happened.

"Well seems like you like Levy." PantherLily said throwing out an explanation. Gajeel let out a sigh and his cheeks turned a slight vibrant of pink.

"Ya…To bad I'm a disgusting beast though." Gajeel said feeling self pity.

"Come on now. You can't speak that way." PantherLily said and Gajeel just sat silently.

"I see how Levy looks at you, Gajeel. She doesn't think of you as a monster, a beast, or anything you see bad about yourself." Pantherlily said with a smile and jumped up on Gajeel's lap. Gajeel petted his cat in between his cute panda like ears. PantherLily let out a rare purr and laid down getting comfy into his lap.

"I think I'm going to tell her.." Gajeel said into the silence of their house.

"I think thats a good Idea. " Pantherlily said getting off his lap with a smile.

"Ha ..Right I'll be back then." Gajeel said standing up and heading towards the front door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Pantherlily said with a grin and Gajeel just nodded walking outside the doors.

The late afternoon sun hit his face making his iron studs shine. It was probably around 3:30 in the afternoon. Gajeel started running back to the guildhall in excitement. He ran through alley ways, over top buildings and passing through people.

He slowed down when he came closer to the guild. He brushed off his shirt and controlled himself as he walked into the guild. As he opened the doors everyone was still lovey dovey as they were earlier. Gray and Juvia was sitting next to each other. Elfman and Evergreen secretly blowing kisses to each other. Natsu and Lucy were making paper mache hearts. He looked around for the blue haired shorty. No sign of her. He sighed and walked up to the bar.

"Oh hello Gajeel~!" Mirajane said with a smile. "Hows it going?"

"Fine. Do you know we're Levy is?" He said slightly leaning on the bar. Mirajane gave a wide smile.

"She's over there, Stud." She said pointing to the far end of the guildhall where Levy was deep into a book. _How come he hadn't seen her there?_ He nodded to Mirajane and started to walked towards her.

As he came closer he noticed she hadn't turned the page and she was wiping her eyes. He rose an eyebrow.

"Hey shrimp..?" He said looming over her. She gasped and quickly looked up, her eyes red and a few tears going down them.

"Gajeel!" She said quickly wiping away the tears.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to play off the fact that she had just been crying. He frowned looking down at her.

"Why were you crying?" he said still standing.

"I wasn't!" She said trying to defend her self but a new tear went down a cheek. He looked at her as if to say really? She looked down and Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on tell me, Levy." He said with all concern. She broke down in tears and her hands went up to her face as the river of tears came rushing out.

"You hate me now because I ruined our friendship with a stupid kiss." She said with a whine. He pulled her up from the seat and grabbed her in hug. She gasped and they stood there for a moment just in a hug. He let go and sat down on the bench and Levy sat down next to him.

"You know no one ever gave me a Valentine's day gift before nor had a girl ever kissed me. Even if it was on my jaw because she was a shorty." He said with a slight smile and levy just looked at her lap and laughed nervously.

"Ya.." Levy said lightly. Gajeel looked down at her and then looked back up closing his eyes as his cheeks turned red.

"What would you say if I said that I maybe sorta..like you?" He asked. Levy just looked up at him shocked.

"..Do you?" She said.

"Well I…" He opened his eyes looking down at her and their eyes locked. His face started to sweat becoming nervous.

"I kinda of.." Gajeel started to say but just trailed off his sentence and slowly leaned forward to kiss Levy. He seen this is in many movies and maybe girls really liked this kind of things. She must have because she slowly leaned forward.

As their lips met, Gajeel had a shiver run down his spine even though Levy's lips were extremely warm. He wrapped his arms around her frail waist and felt how easy should could have broken under him. They stayed like this until they had run out of breath.

Levy smiled like she had just won a prize from those impossible crane machines. She then reached over in her bag and got out the Iron hearts Gajeel had previously dropped.

"Here." She said handing the baggy to him. He felt the soft fabric glide on his hand as he opened the bag taking one of the iron hearts and popping it into his mouth. He smirked and there they sat for hours talking about different things. Such as the concept of Valentine's day, Job request they were thinking of taking, and about the book Levy was reading. It made Gajeel feel at home holding her hand as she talked about these things.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Ill be right back." She said getting up and Gajeel just nodded watching her walk away.

"Guess someones not going to be alone for Valentine's day anymore." A voice said behind him and he turned around slowly to see Mirajane. Gajeel just smiled.

"No I guess not."

**END~**

**Review plz and feel completely free to send me a request of any pairing you would like. Its really no trouble because I love to write ships :D**


End file.
